


The Eagle and the Rose

by ECQ3492



Category: Altair Ibn La'Ahad - Fandom, AltairxOFC, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Fanfiction - Fandom, MalexFemale - Fandom, MxF - Fandom, Original Female Character - Fandom, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECQ3492/pseuds/ECQ3492





	1. The Grand Master's Weakness

“Faites confiance en vous-même, ma chère Selene. Écoutez votre cœur et laissez-le vous conduire au bonheur. C'est ce que je vous demande.” 

Those were the final words that Clémence de Sablé had uttered to her oldest daughter. Selene held them dear to her heart; cherishing her mother’s final wish for her. 

“If only it were that simple Mama,” Selene murmured softly as she walked behind her father.

“Selene,” Robert said softly, “you must not daydream. We must be on our guard in this godless country.”

“I would presume otherwise, Papa,” she responded with a smile, “there is not a man in this city that can rival the education I was gifted.”

“I bet the Assassins would love to take that as a challenge,” one of the soldiers said softly; earning a scowl from Selene. She had yet to even meet an Assassin (though she secretly hoped someday she would).

Jerusalem was indeed a beautiful city; bustling with the activity of the morning market as well as children weaving through the crowds, smiling as they partook in their games. A smile graced her lips as one small girl in particular skirted around her and then peered up in fascination at Selene’s face. She could not fault the child; it was impossible to see her face whilst she was covered by her cape and large hood. Ebony eyes met sky blue with a burst of yellow as the two gazed at each other. 

“Are you a princess?”

Selene laughed as she bent down to the child’s height; removing her hood. The long, thick, slightly curly waves of brown hair fell from their prison.

“No, little one,” Selene responded softly, “I am not a princess; just a woman from far away.”

This child looked to be Marguerite’s age. How Selene missed her younger sister; her heart momentarily aching at the thought of Marguerite’s tear stained face as she left with Papa. 

The girl stared in awe at Selene. She definitely was an oddity here; with her pale skin and light colored eyes. 

“But that must not be true,” the little girl exclaimed, “you are too beautiful to not be a princess.”

Selene smiled and was about to speak when screams suddenly pierced the air. Her eyes darted from the child to the scene that was playing out in the center of the square. Panic began to set in as the child and her companions ran along with most of the people. In an instant, she was surrounded by her father’s Templar Knights.

“Not to worry, my lady,” one of the men said gruffly, “the Assassins will not harm you whilst we are present.”

Her eyes grew wide at the declaration. Fear ripped through her very soul. However, unlike most ladies, she did not entertain the notion of fleeing. 

“Let them come,” she thought, “I shall not cower behind these men like a fragile flower. Let them come and feel my thorns.”

“Where is my father?”

“Lord Robert and his Elite Guard are surveying the area, my lady,” came the soft response, “it would seem that one of the cowardly Assassins managed to ambush the head of the company.”

Selene’s eyes darted across the frantic people darting by; trying desperately to catch a glimpse of her father in the frenzy before her. Her family was still suffering from the untimely death of her mother, she would not let her father be claimed as well. Without a second thought, she dashed through an opening between the knights.

“My lady, come back! It is too dangerous for one such as yourself!”

“Your hood, my lady; they will be able to see what you are!”

Selene paid little attention to the calls and pleas of the knights as she ran into the center point of all the chaos. She pressed onwards as a few straggling people ran by her with terror etched onto their faces. Her father would be furious with her, of that she did not doubt. She held a Piece of Eden within her very blood; the remainders of an ancient race long dead. She was precious in more ways than words could describe, according to her father and the other Templars. Yet, here she was in the middle of a deserted street by herself, with her father’s sworn enemies very close. Selene could not see them; but she did not doubt that they were here. 

The street was now quiet and devoid of any observable life as her footsteps seemed to echo. Her heart felt like it would burst from her chest if it beat any louder. She grasped at her sword as she rounded a corner; pulling it from its sheath. Her eyes caught sight of the white robe as a gasp tore free from her throat. The Assassin pulled back his hand from one of her father’s guardsmen; letting the body of the man drop into the dust. The blade protruding from the Assassin’s sleeve glinted red as he turned to face her. If he was surprised, his gray hood hid it well. Selene raised her sword; an unspoken challenge to the killer in front of her. He cocked his head to the side; an amused smirk playing across his lips. 

“Selene!”

Her focus was ripped away as she heard a familiar voice. It was Papa! A wave of relief washed over Selene’s mind as she watched the guardsmen come running into view; her father at the forefront. 

“Papa,” she breathed as Robert ran forward, pulling her into his arms.

“Selene! Are you alright? Why did you not stay with the knights as I ordered?”

“I am unharmed, Papa,” she responded softly, “my apologies; I merely feared for your safety.”

As her father hugged her, Selene looked back to where the Assassin had been a moment before. It twas no surprise that the man had long since vanished; leaving only the corpse of the poor guard as proof that he was no illusion concocted by fear. 

 

The minute the girl’s back was turned, Kadar bolted back into the shadows. As he retracted his hidden blade, he could not help the grin that formed on his lips. That woman was more dangerous than he had originally anticipated. Quietly, Kadar scaled the nearest wall and perched himself out of sight on the very top of a roof. 

He watched, curious, as the infamous Grand Master called out the woman’s name and ran to her. Selene, Kadar thought; his lips silently testing the name out on his tongue. The name definitely sounded French. He watched as de Sablé pulled this Selene close to him; clearly relieved that the woman was unharmed. What was she to the Templar?

“I am unharmed, Papa,” Kadar overheard Selene say to de Sablé, eyes widening at this new revelation.

Kadar turned and began to sprint across the rooftops. He had to get this information back to Al Mualim. The notorious Grand Master’s weakness had finally been uncovered. The fool had brought his daughter to Jerusalem with him. 

 

So, this is the first chapter. I am taking my own route with my story (obviously lol) so please don't assume this is going to be keeping with the game timeline. I only own my characters and all the credit to Ubisoft for the rest. I do love comments and encourage you to leave them as I will read and respond! I will be trying to keep this story as relevant to the time period it is supposed to be in. Well enough rambling from me. I appreciate your time and your thoughts! All the love, Ember!


	2. Discovery

“It must have been absolutely terrifying for you,” exclaimed Genevieve as she helped Selene unpack her belongings in her new room, “Assassins are mindless murderers. They need to be wiped from the Earth!”

Selene sighed; Genevieve was probably her oldest and dearest friend. She had been brought in by Papa in hopes that Selene would have a chance at a friendship that was not politically driven. However, Genevieve was still rather dramatic at times. 

“Are not the Templars just as terrible? They have been known to be unnecessarily cruel; especially to the poor,” Selene mentioned softly. 

“All they seek is to establish order in this godforsaken place,” Genevieve countered, “why, you yourself should know their generous nature, Selene. They bestowed you with a gift that goes beyond that of words.”

The gift. Oh, twas a gift alright. Something that made Selene stand apart from the rest. Whenever she was hurt, she healed instantly. She had not the worries of normal women; wrinkles, sagging skin, poor teeth, terrible constitution, even unsightly body hair were all maladies she had never had to face. However, there were always prices to such wonders. Selene was kept hidden from the world; her parents terrified of what might befall her should the Assassins learn of the gift she harbored within her. 

A knock at the door suddenly ended the argument as the two women jumped slightly.

“Selene, my child are you decent?”

Quickly, Genevieve tightened the sash around Selene’s waist and made sure her form was covered.

“Yes, Papa,” she responded gently; watching as the door opened and her father walked in. 

“Good evening, my child,” Robert said with a polite smile, “Genevieve, I wonder if you would object to me having a conversation in private with my daughter?”

“No, sir,” Genevieve replied with a bow, “good night.”

Genevieve had always been rather quick so it did not strike odd when she disappeared from the room without a sound; quietly closing the door behind her.

“Are you displeased with me, Papa?”

Robert looked at his eldest daughter. She bore the same face she had for almost 19 years upon the discovery of mischief. 

“I am not displeased, child,” Robert replied with a smile, “but I am concerned. You put yourself at great risk today.”

“I was so worried about you Papa that I scarcely took the time to think about myself,” Selene replied, biting her lip, “I do hope you will forgive my lack of judgment.”

“All is forgiven my child,” Robert said, taking his daughter’s small hands in his own, “is there something troubling you?”

“Papa, there are so many hungry people here in Jerusalem,” Selene said, looking her father in the eye, “I was rather hoping we might be able to help them; maybe feed them?”

Robert looked at his eldest daughter with raised eyebrows. So much like her mother, this one. 

“You would have to be followed by my personal guards,” he said with a smile, “but how could I say no to you, light of my life?”

Selene threw decorum to the wind as she grabbed her father into a deep hug.

“Thank you, Papa,” she murmured; releasing him soon after.

“You are welcome,” he replied getting up, “now, off to sleep with you. You shall be busy with these new tasks of yours.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, the Templar fool has brought his daughter with him, has he?”

“It would seem so,” Kadar said softly, “she is dangerous, if the rumors are to be believed. Moreover, she is breathtaking.” 

“Of that, I have no doubt,” Al Mualim replied, pacing the floor, “we have received quite the report about Selene de Sablé from our brothers abroad. She is remarkable; both in deadly abilities and in beauty.”

Kadar stole a glance at the Mentor as he paced; noting that his advisors followed closely behind. Clearly, this information was important

“Apparently there is more than meets the eye with this girl,” one of the advisors stated, “we have reports stating that a Piece of Eden was transferred into a human body by the Templars years ago. We have reasons to believe that de Sablé has hidden it within the body of his eldest daughter.”

“If that is true, then we must kill her and take the Piece back,” one of the newest advisors chimed in, "it would cripple de Sablé and we would gain another Piece of Eden."

“No,” Kadar replied furiously, incensed at the idea of murdering the girl, “she may be the Grand Master’s daughter but she is still an innocent. There must be some way to harness her power without bringing harm to the girl.”

Al Mualim looked between Kadar and the advisor, who now looked like he was chewing on a lemon.

“Is this a possibility?”

The advisors murmured between each other before looking back to the Mentor.

“Yes,” replied one of the elderly gentlemen, “it is possible to harness her power and use it through her. However, she must do so willingly. If we kill her, the Piece will die with her. This is a very delicate situation, Mentor.”

“So what would be the best course of action?”

“Well,” a younger advisor piped up, “she is intelligent, beautiful, and very strong. I daresay she would make a fine bride and mother to especially gifted children. We could always capture her and marry her to one of our Master Assassins. Their progeny would be next to invincible.”

Kadar looked at Al Mualim; silence hanging in the air as the Mentor considered his options.

"Very well," Al Mualim murmured, "all of you, leave me. I must weigh the gravity of this troublesome situation."

The advisors murmured their agreements and hurriedly left the vicinity; leaving the Mentor and young Assassin alone.

"Kadar," Al Mualim said as he softly sat at his desk, "breathe not a word of this to anyone else. We needn't concern the others until the time is correct."

"Understood, Mentor," Kadar said softly, "I shall keep this information to myself."

Al Mualim nodded, clearly wearied by the onslaught of new information about the Templars.

As Kadar left the Mentor to ponder in his study, he could only pray that no harm befell the girl Selene because of his report.

 

~Author's Note~  
Sorry for the layout and for the delay in the posting. I have been battling an illness but am now currently in remission! The layout has something to do with my new Chromebook. I love receiving feedback and comments so just let me know what you think! Thanks for sticking with me! :)

P.P.S. Sorry about the edit; I accidentally copied the wrong section!


	3. Thoughts In The Dark

Selene could barely remember what time she had awoken but she had felt an almost physical need to be outside in the moonlight. It was so ethereally beautiful; the way the full moon’s light made the pool’s water below seem to glitter like a silver sea. The only noise was the soft breeze wafting through the plants and trees and the symphony of night creatures as they traveled the gardens below.

“How I wish that this moment could last forever,” she mused softly, “I quite enjoy the peace and tranquility of the night to the chaos of the day.”

There was a ball and feast coming up, if the servant’s murmurs were true. Undoubtedly, that would mean Papa would be looking for more possible suitors. There were many eligible men from very reputable families in the area due to the current war. 

Selene could barely contain her frustration at the idea of being forced to entertain the certainly entitled men. The men at home in France had been persistent with their declarations of love and promises of devotion and adoration. However, there was something missing in each and every one that caused her to decline their offers of marriage. 

Many thought her picky; she was young, beautiful, and very wealthy thanks to her father’s position within the Templar order. She ought to have been betrothed to some Lord of equal or higher status. Yet, here she was; still unwed. 

She could not fathom having to follow the rules of staying in her place and that twas better to be seen and not heard; like some pretty little doll. That was what was expected of noble ladies and it was something Selene was determined to avoid at all costs. She would not be some wealthy nobleman's prize to be paraded around. Yet, that was what everyone seemed to deem her worthy of. 

All of the training her father had put her through had once made her groan and complain. However, she could now see the necessity of it all. A woman could die just as man did if a blade was thrust through her. It had been a constant mark of strife between her father and mother; her mother arguing that a lady need not concern herself with the art of war and that Selene's time was better occupied with more lady like activities. Selene had mastered the harp, singing, sewing, and even has a decent hand in sketching and painting. 

What she liked best, though, was when she was training with Pierre, her fencing teacher. Every victory and every loss made her that more determined until Pierre himself finally proclaimed she had surpassed even himself. Her mother, aunts, and grandparents were less than pleased to see the fruits of her labor when she managed to disarm four older boys; each the son of some great noble. The boys and their respective families had not taken well to the defeats; stating that she was more of a boy than the proper lady she should have been. Thus, they refused to even consider having their precious sons court her. After that incident, Selene was pushed into even more past times that were deemed more likely to attract the attention of suitors. That, after all, was the grand plan for all young eligible ladies; marriage to a great lord.

“But I desire so much more than they have planned,” she said in a whisper to the winds that gently caressed her; lightly blowing her long wavy locks about her shoulders. 

However, there was work to be done on the morrow and fretting about future events would find her no sleep. With one final, longing glance at the moon, Selene retired back to her bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kadar!"

Malik's voice rang through the silence of the almost empty halls of the Assassin compound; shaking Kadar from his thoughts.

"Brother," he replied with a smile, "good evening. How is the night faring for you?"

"Well enough," Malik replied, clapping a hand on his younger brother's back, "how did your mission go?"

"As well as can be expected," Kadar said softly as they continued their walk past a few more Assassins, "my targets were eliminated without issue and I was able to deliver more information on the Templar Grand Master to the Mentor."

"Al Mualim must be very pleased," the elder brother said with a smile, "I would suspect that he has begun to think on making you a Master soon."

Kadar smiled. It was something that he had been dreaming of since Malik has attained the coveted rank. It pained him not to be able to tell his elder brother of all the news he had carried back with him that evening. However, it was a fool's idea to go against the Mentor's orders. 

"I can hope that my missions continue to progress without issue," Kadar replied, "I know that I must prove myself before I am bestowed with such an honor. You would know better than I what that entails, brother."

"Indeed," came the response, "yet, I think you will find that you are very close to meeting those standards. You have been given more pressing and urgent missions as of late. I remember when I myself was going through the trials."

The brothers finally stopped outside of Kadar's room. They had exhausted time and it was time that Kadar got some rest before his next assignment.

"I am proud of you, little brother," Malik said, embracing his younger sibling, "you will do great things. Now, rest. I suspect you will be receiving more orders sooner than later."

With a smile and a nod, Kadar slipped into the confines of his room; sighing softly as the door closed behind him. This secret was proving hard to keep and it stayed clawing at the back of his mind.

He walked toward the window and stared out into the inky black of the night sky; the moon a great, glowing disk of silver in the sky and the stars like small diamonds. It was here that Kadar found all thoughts flee and the nagging pull disappear. 

"I hope this is all worth it," he murmured to the moon, before retiring to his bed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: Hello everyone! I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
